A New Mentor
by Sonofposeidon1357
Summary: Percy Jackson is cheated on by his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Chaos finds him and gives him the title of Grand Master, but years later another war is coming and the gods need help but will Percy get rid of his anger and come to the rescue?


**Chapter 1:Welcome Mentor.**

**Foehammer123's Authornote:What's up guys! You are probably wondering why I stop my stories at three chapters then start a new one. Well, school year is coming and the ideas I have will be pushed out of my mind by then from all the knowledge. In this one HoH did happen, also same as a new life bianca doesn't die.**

**Hey guys I took over this story for Foehammer123 because he felt like he had too many stories he just can't finish, so I asked him if I could finish this one for him. I hope you guys like it and the first three chapters are Foehammer123's.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO, HoH or Assassin's Creed.**

Percy's POV

Location:Washington D.C.

Time:10:06 P.M.

Year:2020

Year of Flashback: 2010

I stalked the official from the rooftops, he was surrounded by guards. I smirked and thought He really thinks guards can help him? I signaled for my apprentices to take the guards out silently, two hooded figures appear on the opposite roof. They jumped and landed on two of the guards, burying their blades deep into their necks. I followed their lead and jumped on the remaining two guards. I quickly got off of them and jumped onto the official.

"Hello Senator Edwards, you have given me a hard time tracking you down." I said.

"What do you want from me?!" He said struggling against me.

"Hm…Maybe the lives of those you killed in your pursuit of power." I said.

"I cannot bring the dead back." He said struggling harder.

"Then an eye for an eye." I said shoving the blade into his brain, as he stopped struggling I saw peace in his eyes before they glazed over.

"Requiescat in pace." I said closing his eyes.

"Mentor, we must leave. The police will be here soon." One of my apprentices said.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you at HQ." I said.

"Okay then Mentor." He said before climbing onto the roof and running off towards our HQ.

I climbed onto the roof and was about to follow my apprentices when a swirling black hole appeared. A man appeared through the black hole."Lord Chaos." I said bowing.

"Perseus, I need you and your assassins to assist the gods in their fight against the Giants and Titans. I must warn you that they have the Templar's allegiance." Chaos said.

"Why should I help them? They abandoned and betrayed me." I said sitting down on the roof remembering the day that everything changed.

_Flashback_

_I was returning from my quest for Athena I had to go on to propose to Annabeth. I walked to her cabin. I looked inside and found Malcolm. "Hello Percy, what do you need?"_

_"Where's Annabeth?" I asked In reply._

_His face darkened and said, "At the beach, don't do anything drastic."_

_I said thanks and closed the door heading towards the beach. I saw massive crowd of people there. It thought, huh. There must be something interesting happening. I saw Clarisse and the other cabin leaders looking at the scene with disgust. When they noticed me their disgust turned to pity. I just pushed my way to the middle when I heard my father say, "All hail my favored son and his new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!" My heart broke and I pushed my way to the front. I saw my brother Charles Perez making out with Annabeth._

_"What is going on here?" I asked. Annabeth and Charles turned towards me._

_Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and said, "Its not what it looks like, Percy!"_

_"Its not? Then explain to me why I just heard Poseidon say new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!" I said, "Why?"_

_"You were gone for two years, Percy. I thought you were dead." Annabeth said._

_"I was on a quest for your mother! I was going to propose!" I said holding out the box._

_"Oh…" She said reaching out for the box. I just pulled it back and put it in my pocket._

_"I guess I was wrong to even try." I said pushing my way through the crowd again. I stopped at the councilors. I nodded at them and headed to the top of the hill. I began walking until I hit the bottom of the hill. I just headed in a random direction hoping to find refuge. My mother and Paul are out of the question because my scent was too strong. Olympus was a horrible idea because it reminded me of her. I was deep in thought about this when I bumped into a man with a midnight black suit. He had supernovas where his eyes should be. I gasped realizing who this was._

_"Yes. I am Chaos, Perseus." Chaos said._

_"Lord Chaos! What do you wish?" I said bowing in fear._

_"I saw what happened at that camp. I came with an offer." Chaos said._

_"What offer?" I replied._

_"An offer you can't refuse." He said._

_He whispered into my ear about the Assassin Order. I nodded and followed him through a black hole he had made._

_Flashback ends._

I just stood up when Chaos said, "I also have a surprise for you at HQ, Perseus."

"What surprise?" I asked.

"You'll see!" He said pointing towards a black hole.

I stepped through and arrived at the front door of the HQ. I opened the door and stepped inside. I focused and everything was surrounded bg grey and a gold line appeared on the floor. It ended at the door to the meeting room. If focused again and everything returned to normal. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw all my apprentices there along with three people up front and Chaos.

"Perseus, come here." Chaos said. I walked to the front and stood next to him, I noticed that one of the strangers was female. I caught sight of black hair.

"Perseus, meet Ezio Auditore da firenze and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, they are your ancestors and fomer mentors of the Assassin's." Chaos said. I saw Ezio and Altair take off their hoods and look at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet the new Mentor." Ezio said.

"It is a pleasure indeed." Altair said.

"Meet your newest apprentice. Zoe Nightshade." Chaos said smiling.

Zoe is my new apprentice. Zoe is my newest apprentice.

She removed her hood and looked at me.

"Mentor, I am ready to serve the order." She said kneeling.

"Welcome to the Order, sister." I said. I turned to Altair and Ezio, "Welcome back to the Order brothers."

"Remember, Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." I said turning to my apprentices.

They repeated the maxim and started leaving.

"Good night." Altair and Ezio said before following Chaos to their rooms.

"You may want to sleep as well." I said to Zoe.

"Okay, When does training begin?" She asked in reply.

"Tomorrow at sunrise, meet me on the roof." I said before leaving.

*Two hours later*

Zoe's POV

I still couldn't believe I was alive and breathing. Ouranos had taught me proper English, so no more ancient talk. I was taking a midnight stroll when I noticed that Mentor was sitting at the edge of the dock staring out over the ocean. I saw his messy black hair. I decided to walk over and say hi. I stopped when he looked at me and I saw his sea green eyes. Those familiar eyes that were once full of happiness were now full of sadness and sorrow. When he realized it was me, I saw an emotion that I really couldn't make out.

"Percy? Is that really you?" I asked him.

"Yes Zoe. You should be in bed." He said looking back over the ocean.

I walked over to him and sat down on the dock beside him. "Zoe, why are you awake?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares seem to follow me everywhere." I said.

"Ah." He said before looking over to the horizon again. "What happened to your accent?"

"Hmm?"

"Your accent. I can hear that it's absent now."

"Ouranos taught me proper English. How are my sisters?" I asked.

"Their fine. Artemis really misses you." He said.

"Thanks for telling me." I said. We lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So how was your stay in the sky?" He asked.

I began telling him about my adventures in the sky. He also told me about his abandonment. We stopped talking when the first rays of light appeared over the horizon. He looked at me and said, "Time for your training." I just nodded and followed him as he got up and headed off towards the main building. I may like it here better than I thought.

*Five Hours Later*

"Okay, Zoe. You're a natural at free running!" Percy said appearing beside me, out of breath. We had a race across the neighborhood via roof. I wasn't even panting when I reached the finish.

"So, how am I doing in training?" I asked.

"You're done with training. I say you're good." Percy said.

"Seriously!? Only five hours of training and I'm done?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! You can fight, assassinate someone silently and get rid of the body easily, you are the third best free runner, Ezio and Altair are better because they were mentors of very important guilds in Europe and the Middle East." He said. "I think you're ready for the mission."

"What is the mission, Percy?" I asked.

"We have to help the gods in their battle against the Giants, Titans, and Templar agents." He said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked remembering what Poseidon did to him.

"I have to." He replied.

"When do we leave?" I asked again.

"Right now." He said pointing towards a black hole where Chaos came from.

"Perseus and Zoe, you are coming with me to meet the Olympians." He said before walking through the portal again. Percy just put on his hood before walking through the portal. I did the same before following him. My vision was blurred for about six minutes. Whe my vision cleared I was standing in the middle of the throne room. I saw the immortal campers there along with Charles and Annabeth.

"I am Chaos. I have come to offer my help in this war. The Grand Master of the Assassin Order, who is also my best assassin, has agreed to fight with you." Chaos said before Percy leaned in and whispered something into his ear. "The Grand Master wants to recruit Percy Jackson, is he here?"

"Why would you recruit him? He ran off because he wasn't the center of attention anymore. Why not recruit me? I'm the best hero around." Charles said with a smug look on his face. It all happened quickly, one second charles was standing and the next he was pinned to the ground by Percy and a blade against his throat.

"You are not worthy of joining my assassin's by the way you just talked. You think too high of yourself. I only except those who are selfless and careing." He said before letting go of him. He quickly knocked Charles out with a pressure point and walked back beside me.

"Who are you?" Zeus said.

"I am Alpha. I was a demigod once." Percy said.

"Who was you're parent?" Athena asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said.

"Why?" Athena asked again.

"Because you do not deserve to know." Percy said.

"You dare talk to an olympian like that?!" Athena said getting angry.

"Yes I do." _God damn Percy! You're going to get yourself killed and leave me alone again! Wait what? Why did I just think that?_

"Athena calm down. If you kill him we will lose our only chance at winning." Zeus said.

"Fine." Athena said glaring at Percy.

"I will leave Alpha here to talk to you. I have other important things to attend to." Chaos said before disappearing in a black mist.

"Alpha, how many assassin's do you have?"

"3,456,178,356 world wide. In America about 1,205,235."

I saw jaws hit the floor at the amount. After everyone got focused again the gods kept asking questions. We were to busy answering them that I only noticed Charles' hand appear on Percy's hood.** (A.N: I decided to change the ending so that percy will NOT be revealed in the first chapter.)** I said Percy's code name and he must have already figured out that Charles' hand was on his hood. He turned around with the fastest reflexes I have ever seen and broke Charles wrist in one quick move. "Don't try to pull my hood down."

Percy looks at the councilors. "I have to ask some of you something, Will you join the Order? you have shown great selflessness and kindness. I also offer this to you lady Artemis annd your hunters as well. Lady Hestia I offer the same thing."

**Love it or hate it?**

**And if you want to be mean in your review, ok. I find it funny and helpful on some of your reviews.**

**Anyways, I will update this next week, but until then this is goodbye.**


End file.
